


Mr. B

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [254]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where this isn't the first time Phil has met Jason's new teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. B

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is, one night-stands were never his game. See, with the responsibility of raising a child and working to sustain the both of them, there was never really any time to date or even just go back in to the 'dating scene' - or whatever people called them these days. 

He mostly stayed at home, if he wasn't at work, to spend time with Jason. He wasn't complaining, oh no, he loved his little boy to bits. He would never leave Jason's side if he could help it. And that's exactly why Maria and Pepper both thought it would be a good idea for Phil to take the night off. 

"Go, have fun." Maria said, even as she was pushing Coulson out of his own house. "We'll take care of things from here." She reassured him. 

"Don't bring strays home, Phil!" Pepper called from somewhere in the house. 

"Have a good night!" Maria sing-songed before closing the door in Phil's face. 

\---

Phil comes home late. 

Like extremely late. 

8 in the morning late.

Thankfully, he wasn't hungover. As soon as he was shut out of his own house last night, he decided to go ahead and scope out his old favorite bar. It was still there and still open, thank god. Since he was pretty sure he wouldn't be allowed inside his own house for a couple more hours, he thought fuck it. He went ahead and ordered a beer to pass the time.

That's when he met Clint. 

Clint is new in town. "What better way to scope out the kind of people living here than to head the local bar" He explained to Phil with a smile. "Obviously, I made the right choice." He practically purred, his eyes roaming Phil's body slowly. A delightful kind of shiver ran up Phil's spine.

It was a little embarrassing how quickly things escalated from there. They went from flirting shamelessly in a bar to almost ripping each other's clothes off in Clint's apartment in under 30 minutes. Not that either men were complaining about it. By the sounds of the moans they made, they were both far from complaining. 

"Look at you!" Pepper grinned when she walked into the kitchen to find Phil making breakfast with a cup of coffee on one hand. "Doing the walk of shame on a beautiful Saturday like this." 

Phil rolled his eyes at her. "Good Morning to you, too, Pepper."

"Maria and Jason are just making the bed, they'll be down soon." Pepper helped herself with her own cup of coffee. "Tell me everything."

"Pepper!" Phil reprimanded, "I do not kiss and tell!"

"Fine, be that way. I don't care." Pepper was silent for a few seconds before she had to ask, "Was he cute though?"

Phil rolled his eyes.

\---

Monday afternoon, Phil found himself in Jason's kindergarten. He was supposed to only pick Jason up but there was a new teacher and he was requesting a meeting with every parent to talk about what they expected of him as a teacher and what he expected of them as parents. The usual. 

Jason met Phil at the gate with a big smile and Phil could already tell that he was going to like this teacher if he made Jason smile that hard. 

"Mr. B! My dad's here!" Jason tugged on the man who Phil presumed was the new teacher. 

"I'll be right there, kiddo. Why don't you let your dad sit somewhere first, okay? I'm just going to put these away." He gestured to the box of wooden toys then pet Jason's hair. 

Jason hopped over to his dad and led Phil to a round table where he was sure the children made art. The table was filled with glitter, after all. Jason gave him a piece of paper and a crayon before sitting down next to his dad, his own paper and crayon in hand. They silently drew for a few minutes, comparing and praising each other's work as Mr. B steadily tidied up the room with his students. 

"Phil?" Phil looked up and stopped short. "Oh my God, it is you. What are you doing here?" Clint asked with an adorably confused frown. 

"Jason is..."

"He's... Oh."

"Yeah."

"I didn't"

"Of course."

"If I knew, I'd never..."

"Oh, me too."

"It's not that I-"

"Right, I understand."

Through the whole thing, Jason's head snapped back and forth between the two man, trying to comprehend the broken conversation but failing. Clint's eyes fell to him and he pet the boy's hair. 

"Why don't you go play with your friends, Jason. Your dad and I won't take long."

Jason gave him a nod and ran off to play. Both men watched him run along, a fond smile on their faces, for a second before Clint cleared his throat. 

"He's... Uh... He's a nice kid."

"He is." Phil says fondly. They don't talk about Jason's mother, and Phil is glad. He's not sure how to feel about talking about his dead wife with his one night-stand/Jason's new teacher. They do talk about Jason's performance in class and how he participates and how he's getting along with the other children. Phil is more than happy to listen to that. 

Once they're done talking, they shake hands and Jason suddenly appeared beside Phil with his backpack, all ready to go home. "Well, then. I guess it's time for us to go." Phil said with a smile, "It's nice to see you again, Clint."

Clint laughed, "It's weird, but its nice." He agreed.

"Listen, I don't suppose you'd want to have dinner with me, us, tonight?" Phil chanced. He genuinely liked Clint okay, and Jason seemed to like the man as well. He had to ask. 

Clint's face was carefully blank for a few moments before he answered, "I can't."

Phil had to pretend that one didn't sting. "Oh, okay."

"I have to finish unpacking. You've seen the mess there.... But Friday? I can do Friday." 

Phil smiled the tiniest bit. "Friday sounds good."

\---

Friday evening came and Jason is a little confused as to why Mr. B was at their house, but he likes Mr. B. He has the funniest stories and the funnest games ever. And he makes Daddy smile. Jason thinks maybe Daddy likes Mr. B too.

**Author's Note:**

> here on tumblr


End file.
